Mar Sara
Mar Sara is a planet located in the Sara System. The colony was smaller than the nearby colony of Chau SaraGrubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. as well as less prosperous.2008-7-24. Mar Sara. Official StarCraft II Website. Accessed 2008-7-24. Formerly the eighth Confederate core colony world, it was purified by the protoss and later became a Kel-Morian Combine salvage planet.2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. Mar Sara is the setting for the beginning of the game's first campaign; the player's identity was that of the Colonial Magistrate.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Boot Camp (in English). 1998. It is set to appear in StarCraft II. Geography Although Mar Sara was mainly covered by hard-baked mud and scrub, irrigation techniques such as waterfarms enabled agriculture to develop and there was significant potential for mineral exploitation. The planet's sky is a dusty orange and it has two moons.2006-12-18. StarCraft Ghost: BlizzCon 2K5 Cam Cinematic HD. Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2007-09-01. At night, sandstorms often sweep across the planet's surface.Hickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9. In ancient times, it is likely that a significant portion, if not all of Mar Sara's surface was covered in iron-rich oceans. By the time of terran settlement however, these oceans had mostly receded, leaving behind a rust ingrained surface, courtesy of oxidation (similar in principle to the ancient oceans of Earth and Mars). A significant portion of the planet was still covered in water however, the planet possessing oceans and a main continent in distinction.1999-10-15, Turtle Island. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed on 2007-11-10 Due to the spread of zerg Creep and the protoss bombardment, these oceans appear to have been vaporized. Minerals on Mar Sara had acquired unique properties due to the protoss bombardment. History Early History The Sara System was cataloged by prospectors and, several years later, colonized by a Tarsonian expedition along with its sister planet Chau Sara. Mar Sara became the eighth Confederate core colony world.2008-7-24. Mar Sara. Official StarCraft II Website. Accessed 2008-7-24. Mar Sara's populace consisted of a mix of former prospectors and soldiers, along with a couple of religious types who didn't agree with the Confederacy's tolerance for other faiths.Grubb, Jeff. StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Pocket Books, February 27, 2001. ISBN 0-671-04148-7. Mar Sara served as a battleground during the Guild Wars. A Confederate military unit, the 321st Colonial Rangers Battalion "Heaven's Devils" operated there, fighting against the Kel-Morian Combine.2008-01-28. Biography (Terran, Jim Raynor). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-01-28. At the conclusion of the war Mar Sara remained a part of the Confederacy. The Beginning of the End After the protoss destruction of the Chau Sara colony, the protoss fleet approached Mar Sara. The Confederacy launched a clumsy counter attack as it's Executor, the High Templar Tassadar, commanded his ships to pull away and withdraw, for he couldn't bring himself to destroy Mar Sara or the fleet that had come to protect it.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. At the same time, the Confederacy sent the a new Colonial Magistrate to safeguard the colonists and keep their state of panic from escalating any further.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Wasteland (in English). 1998. Sons of Korhal leader Arcturus Mengsk claimed that the Confederacy used psi emitter technology to lure the zerg to isolated containment areas such as Mar Sara. This would mean the inhabitants were subjects of a Confederate weapons test in an effort to put an end to their rivals, the Mar Sara Colonial Militia, or to improve the Confederates' standing with the populace (by showing them "valiantly" fighting off a pocket plague).StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. However, Sons of Korhal agent Merdith Jernic claimed that she stole and activated a psi emitter in order to attack or denigrate the Confederacy.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. The Confederacy sent Alpha Squadron to quarantine the entire planet proceed with the lock-down within 48 hours. The core colonists were relocated to the outlying wastelands, escorted by the local marshal, James Raynor. Soon, Backwater Station was attacked by unknown alien organisms. Instead of waiting for Confederate reinforcements, Raynor headed out with the militia and saved the station. Edmund Duke arrives with his Alpha Squadron and arrested Raynor and his men for destroying an infested Confederate Command Center.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Backwater Station (in English). 1998. Soon, sixteen outland stations reported sightings of the alien invaders identified as zerg. The Confederates arrested all standing militia forces and continued to avoid action against the zerg. Three stations fell to the zerg before Sons of Korhal leader Arcturus Mengsk offered to send down a number of transports to the Mar Sara Colony and evacuating any survivors. The Magistrate accepted his help, fending off the zerg attack on the Evacuation Zone, and gets his tenure suspended. At the same time, the Sons of Korhal sprung the Mar Sara Colonial Militia, including Raynor, from the Confederate prison ship. Raynor and the former Magistrate become commanders in the Sons of Korhal (with Raynor receiving the rank of Captain).StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. Three hours after colonial evacuation, Mar Sara was almost completely overrun by the zerg. Both the Confederates and the Sons of Korhal were abandoning the planet. Before leaving, Raynor and a group of his men raided the Jacobs Installation, accessed the Confederate network, and retrieve data discs. In the wake of the chaos resulting from the zerg invasion, The Sons of Korhal escaped with the stolen data discs. Thirteen hours after the evacuation of Mar Sara, protoss warships took up orbit around the colony and unleash a massive planetary bombardment. All life upon the surface was extinguished.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Jacobs Installation (in English). 1998.Knaak, Richard A. and Naohiro Washio. "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. The Return After Mar Sara's incineration by the protoss, the Sara system seemed to have little left to offer the terran race. The subsequent collapse of the Confederacy left the system entirely abandoned. Nevertheless, prospectors from the Kel-Morian Combine found that minerals on Mar Sara had acquired unique properties due to the protoss bombardment. Shortly thereafter, the Kel-Morian Combine staked a claim to mining and salvage rights over the Sara system. Independent and indentured contractors soon began strip-mining both planets of their resources. Due to the influx of miners with too much spare time on their hands, numerous shanty towns have sprung up with little enforcement of law.Knaak, Richard A. and Naohiro Washio. "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. There have also been reports of zerg sightings on the planet. It is believed that these organisms reinfested the desolate world some time after the protoss bombardment. Dominion Activity The Terran Dominion has recently shown a renewed interest in the Sara system and established several outposts there. The Kel-Morian Combine claims that these outposts have been established at the Combine's invitation due to security issues with piracy and mining camp revolts. The Dominion restricts access to these sites, sometimes turning them into dead spots and putting information on them under level Black censoring. The Dominion has begun digging up alien artifacts on several worlds, including Mar Sara.Blake Ellison. 2008-10-10. StarCraft 2 Trailers Gather Everyone For Storytime (2nd trailer). Shacknews. Accessed 2008-10-11. Terrazine Conflict Approximately four years after the Brood War, the Terran Dominion established a secret terrazine refinery on Mar Sara. To disguise its true function, it was designated "Vespene" Refinery 1138.Rausch, Allen 'Delsyn'. 2005-08-19. StarCraft: Ghost Preview Gamespy Accessed 2007-07-26. The refinery came under zerg attack. A Dominion Marine Corps force was sent to investigate, engaging in battle with the zerg.2006-12-18. StarCraft Ghost: BlizzCon 2K5 Cam Cinematic HD. Blizzard Entertainment/Youtube. Accessed 2008-02-04 Wings of Liberty Jim Raynor, leader of Raynor's Raiders, and his old friend Tychus Findlay met at Joeyray's Bar on the resettled Mar Sara. The two came to a business agreement, "liberating" alien artifacts from the Dominion. Shortly after their successful raid of a Dominion facility, a large zerg force appeared and destroyed the facility, then began attacking civilians and Raynor's Raiders as well.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 2). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. The attack coincided with zerg attacks on other Fringe Worlds, personally led by the Queen of Blades.Dustin Browder, Rob Pardo. 2008-10-11. Blizzcon 2008: StarCraft II Gameplay Discussion Panel (Part 3). Youtube.com Accessed 2008-10-11. Locations Establishments *Grand Hotel *Joeyray's Bar Installations *Mar Sara Starport *Office of the Colonial Magistrate *Vespene Refinery 1138 (actually a terrazine refinery) Landforms *Basin *Stonewall Peaks **Molly's Nipple *Salvage Survey 3R-122V *Salvage Survey 11-4A *Salvage Survey 11-4C *Turtle Island Military Bases *Backwater Station *Bunker Complex 3847 *Camp McIntyre *Fire Base Chimera *Jacobs Installation *Mar Sara Base Regions *Hinterland *Out Country *Quicksand *Wasteland Settlements *Anthem Base *Mar Sara City (capital) *Oasis Station Notes * The Blue terran faction is identified as the Mar Sara Colonial Militia in StarCraft. This remains the case into StarCraft: Brood War (even when the forces are clearly not from Mar Sara). * "Mar Sara" is Spanish for "Sarah Sea" or, in the context of onomastics, "Sarah's Sea". * The orbital view of Mar Sara is identical to the orbital view of Moria. * The quote "They come at night... mostly" is a reference to the film Aliens. * Maps that take place on Mar Sara often have signs planted near terran installations that say "Mar Sara: Shake and Bake Colony". This is another reference to Aliens. References Category: Planets Category: Terran Confederacy Category: Kel-Morian Combine Category: Fringe Worlds